Why don't you see I'm the one for you?
by Marieke
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]Mia's depressed. She's stuck up with Kenny and as we all know she loves Michael. Lilly hates to see her that way. So, you know, what's gonna happen..


**Disclaimer: **All the characters used in this story are made up by Meg Cabot, the writer of the Princess Diaries books.

**Author's Note: **I was bored and wrote this story. A lot of clichés I'm sorry.

Mia sighed. This didn't seem to be the perfect day for her. 

She overslept and missed Health & Safety. Her hair was even worse than usual (it felt flat of her head, no volume at all, nada) and she flunked her Algebra test.

She didn't feel good either. She felt unloved, though she knew she wasn't. She had a mother, who loved her very much. A dad who did the same. A fat cat named FtLouie who she loved very much, two best friends named Lilly and Tina and a boyfriend, called Kenny.

She was a princess. Mia knew many girls dreamed about being a princess. But Mia Thermopolis was probably the most un-princesslike girl on earth. There are only a few princesses in the world and there are so many girls in the world who actually _want_ to be a princess. But yet, the girl who just wanted to be a normal regular girl turned out to be the princess. That was the bitter irony of the world, Mia thought. All she wanted was to graduate, save some whales, make just enough money to lead a good life, be happy…. And marry Michael Moscovitz. 

Mia was sitting in the G&T classroom, writing in her journal. Lilly was watching her, from the corner of her eye. It was obvious that Mia was depressed. Lilly didn't knew why. She sometimes felt like grabbing Mia and shake her up.

But she didn't. Lilly hoped Mia would cheer up. Sometimes Mia had this moods, and you just couldn't cheer her up. No matter what you would say, no matter what you would do. Michael was the only one who could make her smile at these moments. He, however, wasn't aware of this fact.  

Lilly sighed. That whole situation was driving her crazy too. Mia had this thing for Michael, Michael had this thing for Mia. It was obvious to almost everybody. Just not to them. Even Drs. Moscovitz had asked Lilly: "Is Michael in love with Mia?"

Why were they so dense? Lilly walked over to Michael who sat behind his computer, working on Crackhead. Well, that was what he was supposed to do. Over his shoulder Lilly could see he was typing a poem, a love poem titled: 'The princess of my heart.'

Lilly coughed. She could see Michael getting red, and he fast closed his document. "Oh, how sad, you didn't save it." Lilly said.

  
"Shut. Up. What. Do. You. Want?" Michael glared. Why did Lilly had to see this, Michael wondered. 

"No need to be so tense!" Lilly snarled. "In stead of writing silly poems about Mia, you could better cheer her up. Don't you see she's all down?"

Michael looked to Mia and saw her writing in her diary with a sad expression on her face. She sat like she had a heavy weight on her shoulders. "What can I do?" Michael asked, wondering what he could possibly do about this.

"Just go over and talk to her. About some strange reason, you're the only one who can cheer her up, when she's like this…" Lilly said.

Michael nodded slowly, although he didn't really believe that. Could it be that Mia liked him? Loved him even? No, that couldn't be. He often thought about how it would be if Mia was in love with him too.

He walked over to her table and asked: "Mia, are you all right?" 

Mia looked up and smiled. "Yeah… I guess."

Well, that didn't sound convinced, Michael thought. "Sure? Because you can always tell me."

Mia smiled again. Could it be that Michael liked her? No, she was sure he just treated her that way because he pitied her. However, it was sweet of Michael to say that.

"Thanks, I will." Mia said. She couldn't tell him, how lonely she felt sometimes. How she wasn't happy with Kenny, how she wanted him as her boyfriend, her life mate. She couldn't tell him, how ugly she looked today, because Mia thought you just don't talk that way to the boy you like. It would be like asking an ego boost. Also, she might scare him off. So she told him how she flunked Algebra again. 

Michael nodded. Well, she didn't tell the whole truth he knew. He could see it in her eyes. There was something she didn't want to tell. Maybe it was something she was ashamed of. 

"Why don't you pass by tonight? I could help you with algebra. And we could watch a movie when we're finished… With Lilly of course." Michael added the Lilly-thing quickly because he didn't want to scare her off. He saw some disappointment in her eyes. Didn't she want his help? Or was she disappointed because he added Lilly….. No, that would be nonsense. 

"I….. Actually, Kenny offered to help me… But, I will call that off." Mia said. She wondered why she had said yes to Kenny in the first place. It wasn't like she enjoyed being with Kenny. 

"No… I mean, if you want to go to Kenny's, just do that. Don't mind me." Michael said. He wanted to slap himself. It was obvious Mia wanted to go to Kenny's he thought.

"Michael, I'd rather go to your place tonight." Mia smiled. "If I'm still invited."

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Michael said. He smiled. Did she rather went to see him? She choose him above her own boyfriend? What was that? Did she like him? Or did she just wanted to see a movie with Lilly. It would be the last thing of course. Just his luck. 

Lilly heard the whole conversation. Sometimes, no wait, almost every time they were so dense. It was obvious they wanted to be together tonight. Why had Michael mentioned her name anyway? It wasn't like Michael enjoyed her company. He was just afraid of a rejection.

And why didn't Mia dump Kenny? Why did she say yes to him in the first place. She so didn't like him. Lilly knew that, although Mia never mentioned this to her. But if Mia didn't tell her, she wouldn't ask. 

Michael, however, knew Lilly knew he liked Mia. They didn't talk about it though. Only on rare occasions. 

Lilly heard Michael and Mia talking about Josh and Lana. They were making jokes about them. They both laughed.

Lilly was relieved. Mia was smiling again.

Mia and Lars got out of the limo and walked towards the Moscovitz' house. "You can go home, if you want  to, Lars. I will call you up afterwards. I don't know what time I will be leaving."

Lars nodded. "All right princess."

He accompanied her to the door, and they waited until someone opened it. It was Michael.

"Hey.." he said. 

Lars smiled. "I have to go now. Just give me a call, when we need to pick you up, princess."  
  
"All right, Lars. Bye." Mia said, thinking she had such a nice bodyguard.

"See you later, Lars." Michael said. 

"Yeah, later." Lars walked away and Michael and Mia walked inside.

They went to Michael's room and Mia took her algebra books out her bag.

They sat down on Michael's bed and Michael explained everything very detailed and patient.

"So, if you can make this exercise you'll understand the whole chapter," Michael said. 

"All right. I will try." Mia looked at the exercise and grinned. "But this one, I get it. Wait…." She took her pencil and started to calculate. After 5 minutes she turned her sheet towards Michael who had been watching her amused. She looked so cute when she was thinking. "So, is this correct?"

Michael checked it and smiled. "Yes, it is. I think you get the whole chapter now. This is one of the most complicated questions in this chapter." He looked at Mia. She smiled at him. "Thank you. I think I understand this chapter. Unbelievable, but I think I do. Thanks to you. You rock!"

Michael shook his head. "No, I don't. You did it yourself."  
  
Mia grinned. "Sure." He was so sweet and modest. In fact, he was always perfect. If he only liked her so much as she liked him.

"So, why don't we watch that movie?" Michael asked. He secretly hoped Lilly wouldn't be joining.

"Sure. Wait, I'll call Lilly." Mia said, thinking she would rather watch the movie with Michael alone. Nothing against Lilly. Lilly was her best friend. 

Mia walked over to Lilly's room and knocked. "Lil?"

No answer. 

"Lilly? Are you there? I'm coming in." Mia said, while she opened the door of Lilly's room.

Lilly wasn't there. Her room was empty. 

She went to the living room and asked Lilly's parents if they knew where Lilly was. The drs Moscovitz were surprised to see her. "Are you here to visit Michael? We didn't even know you were here!" Lilly's mum asked. "He's helping me with algebra. And we would watch a movie with Lilly afterwards. But Lilly isn't here." The drs. Moscovitz smiled to each other and told Mia Lilly went to see Boris tonight.

Mia walked back to Michael's room. "She's not here. Your parents said she went to Boris."

Michael was surprised. What was that? Lilly knew they would watch a movie tonight. It was something Lilly would do though. He didn't regret it. He would rather see a movie with the girl he was in love with alone, than with his annoying sister around. Although, he had to admit he was thankful she'd left.

"Well, then we'll have to watch together? Or do you want to go home?" Michael asked, hoping she would want to stay here.

"No, of course I want to see a movie with you. Which one?" Mia asked. Of course she didn't want to go home. Michael and she would watch a movie together. Awe-some.

"You're the guest. You may pick one," Michael said.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Mia asked.

Michael laughed. "I could have known that. All right." 

They walked to the screen room and settled on the couch, with popcorn and cokes.   

As the movie started Mia thought that this looked like a date, a lot. She didn't mind though. It wasn't like Michael would see this as a date. She was sure, he just was sorry Lilly ditched her.

Michael thought about the same thing. This was very date-like to him. They didn't sat very close together though, but they were still in one room together, with no one else around them.

Michael constantly watched Mia during the movie. Did she laughed at the parts he was laughing about? Most of the time she did. 

He wanted to sit closer next to her, but he didn't dare to spoil the moment. And… She had a boyfriend. That was something else. How could she suddenly been dating Kenny? He really didn't see that coming. He just suddenly was there. 

They were halfway during the movie, when Lilly burst into the room. "So? Did Michael told you yet how madly in love he is with you?"

Michael looked shocked. He couldn't believe what a bitch Lilly was. How dare she? Mia had the same kind of expression on her face. She didn't answer. Was this true, she wondered.

"Don't act like a moron, Lilly." She said faintly.

"Sorry? Who are you calling a moron? Let me see….. I guess both of you are the morons here. How long have you been in love? Since you got to know each other? But the two of you are too dense to see it. And now Mia, you're depressed, because you're stuck with, I'm sorry, that annoying Kenny. How did he end up to be your boyfriend anyway? You don't even like him. And you Michael? Why didn't you asked her before? In stead of writing these love poems? That would have saved her from a lot of trouble. Anyway, I will leave now, so the two of you can work this out together. It's not my plan to take care of everything."  
  
Lilly walked away and shut the door behind her.

They remained in silence. It was an awkward silence. They didn't dare to look to each other. Both ashamed of what Lilly just revealed about them.

Was this true, Michael wondered. Did Mia loved him too? Didn't she like Kenny?

Mia thoughts were almost the same. Was Michael in love with her? Was he writing love poems for her? Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't she saying anything?

Michael felt pretty stupid. "Uhm, I…. I guess…. Lilly… Well, what Lilly told about me was true. I am in love with you. Since… uhm.. I don't know. A very long time. I wanted to tell you before, but I just thought you wouldn't like me back. Especially when you started to go out with Showalter."

Mia remained in silence. 

"Mia?" Michael asked unsure. Did wasn't some funny joke of Lilly, was it? To make him look like a moron, because he wouldn't bear that.

Mia looked up. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Michael just confess his love to her? To her? Mia? The freaky princess. He had. Suddenly, she felt loved. 

"Mia?" Michael asked again. "So, I guess Lilly was joking about you." Michael sounded hurt. 

Mia felt like she had to say something. "No. She wasn't joking. She was right. I am in love with you, since forever, I guess." 

Michael looked surprised. "That's…… great." 

Mia smiled. Michael bent forward and kissed her. "Finally…" he murmured.

"Does that mean we are an item?" Michael asked after the kiss. He felt pretty stupid asking that, but he just had to know. What if she wanted to stay with Kenny?

"I would think so, yes." Mia said happy.

"Then shouldn't you dump Kenny?" Michael asked.

"First thing in the morning….." Mia said happily. She was happy. Sometimes life could change in a moment. It was unbelievable Michael loved here back. But he did…… 

Michael stared to Mia thinking the same thing. She was in love with HIM. Michael Moscovitz, computer nerd. 

"Is it done!?" Michael and Mia grinned to each other. It was Lilly calling from behind the door. As soon, as she saw their faces, she smiled: "Finally….."


End file.
